1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intravascular flow modifier and reinforcement device for use within a body vessel, and more particularly, for a device to be used in combination with vasoocclusive devices placed in an aneurysm for the purpose of occluding an aneurysm, whereby the invention provides reinforcement for the area of the blood vessel in the vicinity of the aneurysm.
2. Description of the Related Art
The progress of the medical arts related to treatment of vascular malformations has dramatically improved with the availability of intravascular devices capable of operating entirely within the vasculature. Thus, many highly invasive surgical procedures and inoperable conditions have been treated by the use of an expanding number of devices and procedures designed for those purposes. One particularly useful development in the medical arts has been the ability to treat defects in relatively small arteries and veins, such as those in the neurovascular system, by use of a guiding catheter and the placement of embolic coils and the like in areas where the malformation is likely to cause or has already caused a rupture in the blood vessel. More specifically, it has been found that the treatment of aneurysms by such devices and procedures allows the medical practitioner to avoid otherwise risky medical procedures. For example, when the placement of the defect is in the brain, a great deal of difficulty is presented to treatment of small defects in the blood vessels with conventional surgical techniques. For these reasons, the progress in development of devices to treat such defects has been encouraged and has produced useful results in a wide variety of patients.
One aspect of these surgical treatments is that an aneurysm or other malformation is symptomatic of a general weakening of the vasculature in the area containing the aneurysm, and mere treatment of the aneurysm does not necessarily prevent a subsequent rupture in the surrounding area of the vessel. Moreover, it is often desirable to provide a means to prevent the migration of the vasoocclusive devices, such as coils and the like, out of the aneurysm in the event that the aneurysm has a relatively large neck to dome ratio.
Stents, which are tubular reinforcements inserted into a blood vessel to provide an open path within the blood vessel, have been widely used in intravascular angioplasty treatment of occluded cardiac arteries. In such a case, the stent is inserted after an angioplasty procedure or the like in order to prevent restenosis of the artery. In these applications, the stents are often deployed by use of inflatable balloons, or mechanical devices which force the stent open, thereby reinforcing the artery wall in the clear through-path in the center of the artery after the angioplasty procedure to prevent restenosis. While such procedures may be useful in certain aspects of vascular surgery in which vasoocclusive devices are used, the weakness of the vasculature and the inaccessibility of the interior of the aneurysm from the vessel after the placement of such a stent, places limits on the applicability of such stents in procedures to repair aneurysms, particularly neuro-vascular aneurysms. Furthermore, the use of placement techniques, such as balloons or mechanical expansions of the type often found to be useful in cardiac surgery are relatively less useful in vasoocclusive surgery, particularly when tiny vessels, such as those found in the brain, are to be treated. For these reasons, it would be helpful if a device were available which was compatible with new techniques in vasoocclusive treatment of aneurysms and provides selective reinforcement in the vicinity of the artery, while avoiding any unnecessary trauma or risk of rupture to the blood vessel. The present invention provides these and other advantages.